


Monster Inside Me

by SignatorySea



Category: BomBARDed, BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Chaos Sause, Families of Choice, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatorySea/pseuds/SignatorySea
Summary: Eddie is stirring up a mess of trouble, yet again.





	Monster Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based this off of a prompt I found on Pintrest.
> 
> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, since this is my first fanfic I had the guts to post to the world.

It happened again. Eddie's voice trickled into his head, _"See Randy, I told you this would be fun. Doesn't it feel good to just let loose your wild side."_

Randy vaguly heard the sound of something shattering, but paid it no mind as he continued to try and fight off the wizard in his head. 

Yashee and Raz'ul heard the crash and came running into the commons that connect their rooms. Shareing a worried look they ran over to their fallen companion, ignoring the mess in the room for now. 

Randy was kneeling in a puddle of what was once Raz'ul's potporri, that was set out earlier that morning, though the calming scent did nothing to lesson the pain in his skull as Eddie continued to mock him.  
_"Aww look at little Randy trying to fight. You know you can't defeat what's inside your own head."_

Yashee gently laid her hands on Randy, "hey buddy, you okay?"

The contact seemed to help Randy out of his head, solidifying his hold on reality. With his new found footing he pushed Eddie out of his mind, at least for now.

"You okay?" Raz'ul bent down even further to look at Randy's face, since he didnt seem to want to move. "Let's get you out of this puddle, hmm?"

Yashee gently picked up Randy, who didn't fight her at all, he just hid his face in his hands as she deposited him on the couch.

Once Randy was settled they set about cleaning the room, knowing that their halfling friend needed a few minutes to process what just happened to him.

\------------

"What was that Randy?" Yashee stood up from where she was picking up the shattered pieces of the bowl at the sound of Randys muffled voice.

He slowly moved his hands away from his face, but refused to look at her. "I don't get why you dont just throw me out. I'm a monster."

"Randy. Don't talk like that."

"You know we could never give up on our favorite halfing." Raz'ul chimed in from somewhere across the room.

"Why not? All I do anymore is bring you both suffering."

"Randy!" Yashee slamed the trash bag she was holding on the ground, taking a few deep breaths to calm her rage before moving around the couch to stand before him. "Don't you dare speak about yourself that way. You're not a monster." She softened her tone, gently sitting down next to him. "There's good in you Randy. I've always seen it. You just have a few more problems the the rest of us sure, but we will work through it together."

"Yeah! Because we're Chaos Sause. And we wouldn't dream of letting our name creator go."

Randy sat in silence his knees still huddled to his chest.

After a few moments of Raz'ul and Yashee smiling at him, he dropped his knees and forced a smile back. "Thanks guys."

Yashee picked up her bandmates into a big hug, being careful as always to not squish them to hard.

"Now that you're done feeling sorry for yourself, lets get this mess cleaned up before Splash gets here." Raz'ul declared before hurying off to grab the mop.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to everyone in the Bombarded discord, who have blessed me with confidence I didn't think it was possible for me to have.


End file.
